<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>姐姐再打我一次 by JanineeTion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079736">姐姐再打我一次</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion'>JanineeTion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Step-Brothers, Step-siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>姐姐再打我一次</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>姐姐总是很讨厌我的样子，冷着脸，无视我。</p><p>小时候姐姐不是这样的。</p><p>/</p><p>我被父亲带到姐姐家里的时候，姐姐和妈妈都站在门口等我，姐姐笑得很甜，月亮般的笑眼，还有两个梨涡。她穿了件松垮的白色睡衣，阳光照在她的身上，她就像天使。</p><p>我们睡在一个房间，两张单人床。她晚上睡不着的话，就坐在飘窗上，抱着一只纯白色的毛绒玩具，晃着两条腿看星星。她有时候会发现我在看着她，会朝我吐舌头耍赖，跑到我床前捏我的脸，警告我不要告诉妈妈。随着时光的流逝，月光下的姐姐更加柔和美丽，从前在空中晃着的腿，渐渐能踮着脚尖落在地面上。</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>那天我回到家里，花瓶碎片混合着原本在里面的泥土撒在地上，家具和电线在客厅混乱地缠绕着，玻璃大概也碎得差不多了，地上还有一滩不多的血。我没有从家里找到爸爸妈妈，只发现姐姐坐在飘窗前，像是狩猎我的猎人，从我踏进卧室便冷冷地着我，仿佛要从我身上找出什么根源。</p><p>我说：“姐姐，外面怎么了？”</p><p>她站起来直直地走向我，一巴掌扇在我脸上，“杂种的崽！”她声竭道。</p><p>/</p><p> </p><p>爸妈没有离婚，原来的家一团糟，我们搬了家。新家里有四个卧室，她选了有飘窗的那个。爸妈几乎不回家，即使回来，也是各自工作。家里空旷得，听得见发丝落在地上的声音。</p><p>姐姐有时会给妈妈打电话，问要不要回来吃，说自己学了新的菜品。妈妈通常会答应下来，但我都听得出那样的答应很敷衍。不知道姐姐有没有听出妈妈语气里的尴尬和闪躲，每次都认认真真地做好两人份的菜，精致地摆在桌前，直到菜没有一丝温热，自己低头夹起几口菜塞进嘴里。</p><p>我坐到对面，尝了一口说：“姐姐，真的好吃欸，要不然我吃完吧。”尽量做出积极的表情。</p><p>她失望的神情遮掩不住，拳头撑在脸颊挤得嘴嘟起来，眼眶红红地看着我吃。但我没吃几口，她就兀地站起来说：“我吃饱了。”拿起盘子把剩余的菜倒掉，留下我尴尬地拿着筷子的手。</p><p>我想要帮她，但即使走近她，也会被一个冷眼瞪回来。她洗碗的背影很落寞，浅棕色的卷发打理得很好地落在她背上，随着搓洗的动作弹动，蓬松的发尾显得她腰肢更加纤弱，盈盈一握。我替爸爸感到很对不起她，只是除了这份愧疚，好像还有其他的什么情感掺杂在其中。</p><p>/</p><p>如果爸妈回来了，不能避免地，我得和她用一个卫生间。</p><p>她梳理着半干的头发，一缕缕湿发从她修长的指尖穿过，丝绸浴袍的袖子因抬手而滑落，手臂有好看而适当的薄薄的肌肉线条，上扬着的下巴更让脖颈如同天鹅颈般完美，下颌线清晰，却柔和风韵；看我走过来，放下头发转向我，轻轻地篾了一眼。她的胸没能被浴袍完全遮住，完美的形状反而人丝绸勾勒得更色情，还有胸前的小痣。我不敢多看，却不自主地被吸引。</p><p>她好像看破了我的心思，仰起脖子冷着脸望向别处，等我先开口；我脸红了，她从鼻腔挤出一声“呵”，转而继续对着镜子摆弄头发。</p><p>/</p><p>后来我总是做一些奇怪的梦，梦里姐姐坐在飘窗上，而我跪在她面前。姐姐细长的双腿交叠在一起，穿着宽敞的T恤刚好挡住臀部。她用她的脚尖点着我的肩膀——她连脚尖都很美，脚背上有因为穿高跟鞋而格外明显的青色血管。她一抬腿，被T恤下摆遮住的内裤就刚好对上我因不平衡而向后倒的视线。我不敢看，头更低下去。姐姐却又俯下身来抬起我的下巴，逼着我直视她。她冷脸的时候格外漂亮，嘴唇的弧度，鼻尖的光影，还有线条流畅而妩媚的眼睛，还有……还有她因为被双腿挤压而更浑圆的胸部，姐姐像雕塑一样清晰立体的锁骨。</p><p>姐姐的脸在梦里被无限放大，精致，清冷，诱惑，却再不像小时候一样温柔地笑着看我了。</p><p>/</p><p>梦中听见一阵明显的“嗡嗡”声，时间久了不免被吵醒。我起身，不知不觉就走到了姐姐的房间门口。</p><p>门缝透出暧昧昏黄的光，姐姐身上只有一件纯白的柔软布料的衬衫，挂在臂弯，遮住一半的背部；她一手在臀后撑着床，一手玩弄乳房，即使从背后看，也有些丰满的软肉从身体和手掌的挤压中漏出来。从她大腿下面连出一根线，线的另一头被姐姐握在臀后的手里，应该就是这个东西发出的声响。</p><p>姐姐的喘息随着震动声的增强更加黏腻，慢慢变成呻吟，钻进我的脑海刺激着我。我靠着墙坐在地上，听着姐姐的呻吟，快速撸动着射了出来。那一瞬我的大脑忽然地空白，再睁眼，姐姐就站在我面前，只穿了那件白衬衣，和一条同样是白色的蕾丝内裤。</p><p>想也知道，震动声都清晰可闻，我走过来的脚步声她怎么会听不见。姐姐让我站起来，又用虎口掐住我的脸，手抬起来正要打我。</p><p>“姐姐情愿自己一个人解决也不愿意让我帮你吗。”我抓住她的手腕，“我也想做些让姐姐高兴的事。”</p><p>我托起她的臀部，另一只手扶上她的背，把她抱向房间里。她柔嫩的阴唇隔着一层薄纱摩擦着我的阴茎，我能感受到一步步的走动间，她也逐渐兴奋起来。</p><p>我把姐姐放在飘窗上，姐姐的腿挂在我肩上，光滑白皙的小腿摩挲着我的背，我侧脸旁姐姐细嫩的大腿内侧比梦里的景象还要诱人。姐姐的蕾丝内裤一撕就破，我从大腿内侧一直舔咬到她的阴蒂，刚刚高潮过的小穴还流着水，稍稍用力吮吸，姐姐的大腿便夹得更紧，将我禁锢在她的身下。<br/>
中指伸进去时穴内早已温热柔软，甚至有些热情地包容着我的手指。我挺起身把阴茎换进去，痴迷地看着姐姐情欲的脸深深浅浅地抽插，她舒适地眯起眼睛，咬着嘴唇，呻吟时嘴唇又张得圆圆的，看得见粉嫩的舌头。</p><p>她的小穴紧张地高频抽搐起来，我也随着她的高潮发泄在她体内。她半倚我的身体休息，小腿在飘窗台面边缘搭着。</p><p> </p><p>我追上姐姐泛着水光的粉红色的唇，轻舔着品尝味道。姐姐配合地微微张口，却在我正要深入时退出去，一巴掌打在我脸上，我的脸很疼，她的手也打红了。</p><p>“啪”，她又用冷脸看着我，接着就笑了出来，就像我第一次见她时那样，弯弯的眼睛，上扬的嘴角，梨涡——只是我的阴茎还埋在她身体里，渐渐又有了反应。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>